City at War, Part 7 (IDW)
[[Datei:IDW_99_00.jpg|thumb|270px|''TMNT'' #99 (IDW)]]'City at War, Part 7''' ("Stadt im Krieg, Teil 7") ist eine Geschichte aus der ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles''-Comicserie von IDW Publishing. Details * Erstveröffentlichung: 30. Oktober 2019 * Ausgabe: TMNT #99 (IDW) * Story: Kevin Eastman, Bobby Curnow und Tom Waltz *'Script': Tom Waltz * Zeichnungen: Dave Wachter * Farben: Ronda Pattison * Text: Shawn Lee * Herausgeber: Bobby Curnow Kontinuität Zur chronologischen Comic-Liste * Vorheriges Kapitel: ''Shredder in Hell'' #5 * Nächstes Kapitel: "City at War: The End" Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|240px|Ein Krieg an drei Fronten ITeenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Clan Hamato **Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo und Raphael **Casey Jones und Jennika **Angel/Nobody und Alopex **Harold Lillja und Libby Meitner **April O'Neil (erwähnt) **John und Elizabeth O'Neil (erwähnt) *Splinter/Hamato Yoshi **die Foot-Waisen *Karai **Koya, Bludgeon, Hayashi Natsu und Ocho **Bebop, Rocksteady und Anchovy **Foot Clan **Foot Elite *Agent Bishop und Hun **Earth Protection Force **zwei Slash-Klone **Wayne Bishop (in Rückblick) **Dr. Yuhasz und Dr. Colbert (in Rückblick) *thumb|240px|Ein Krieg an drei Fronten IIMighty Mutanimals **Old Hob und Man Ray **Sally Pride, Mondo Gecko, Herman und Pigeon Pete *Metalhead *New York City Police Department **Kara Lewis *das Pantheon (erwähnt) **der Rattenkönig **Kitsune **Der Drache (erwähnt) *Baxter Stockman (erwähnt) *Shredder Handlung Rückblick: Area 51, im Jahr 1984: thumb|left|200px|Die Entstehung eines EntschlussesJohn Bishop steckt gerade in einer Testreihe, die die Kapazitäten seines kybernetischen Exokörpers feststellen soll, unter der Aufsicht zweier Techniker. Einer der beiden, Dr. Colbert, spricht ungeniert seinen Ekel über Johns Mutation aus,"Battle Lines" #2 und #3 was aber nicht nur John, sondern auch sein Vater zu hören bekommen. Wayne Bishop schickt empört die beiden Techniker hinaus und versucht dann seinem Sohn zu versichern, dass sie weniger vor seinem Aussehen Angst haben, sondern vor dem, was in seinem Geist steckt. Als John sich später den toten Utrom ansieht, welchen sein Vater bei Roswell geborgen hat,"Battle Lines" #1 und #2 betritt Dr. Yuhasz den Raum. Ihm gegenüber gibt John zu, dass die Worte seines Vaters die Wahrheit nicht verschleiern können; aber dass ihm sein Zustand auch einen Sinn in seinem Leben gegeben hat - nämlich alle "Monster", die die Menschheit bedrohen, auszulöschen. Gegenwart: New York City: thumb|200px|Mutanten-ChaosWährend die Menschenmenge, die Stockmans Siegesrede beigewohnt hatten, sich dank Hobs Mutagenbombe in eine Horde von Tiermutanten verwandelt,"City at War, Part 6" gibt Hob Sally den Befehl, den Triceraton-Flieger zu landen und die Neo-Mutanten an Bord zu nehmen. Der Rest der Mutanimals, Angel, Alopex, Jennika und Casey helfen dabei, die verwirrten und verängstigten Leute zu evakuieren; Raphael hingegen macht sich, von Hobs Ruchlosigkeit angewidert, von dannen. Bevor Bishop, Hun und die Earth Protection Force einen Gegenangriff starten können, können die Mutanten sich erfolgreich zurückziehen. Und da dieses Ereignis landesweit übers Fernsehen übertragen wurde, sieht Bishop nun keinen Grund mehr, seine "Mission" weiter geheimzuhalten. thumb|200px|left|Die Rückkehr der SchwergewichteIndessen im alten Theater, wo der Shredder einst die Verbrecherbanden New Yorks unter seiner Herrschaft versammelt hatte,"City Fall" #6 und #7 tut Karai nun dasselbe, um ihre neue Herrschaft über den Foot Clan und die Stadt zu festigen."City at War, Part 5" Sie macht ihnen das Angebot, dass sie ihre Unabhängigkeit über ihre Territorien und Unternehmen behalten können und der Foot Clan lediglich darauf aufpasst, dass keiner aus der Reihe tanzt; ansonsten werden sie sich den Repressalien des Foot Clans stellen müssen, dem sich auch Bebop und Rocksteady nach ihrem Roadtrip wieder angeschlossen haben.Bebop & Rocksteady Hit the Road! #1, #2, #3, #4 und #5 thumb|200px|Gegen alle VerlockungZur gleichen Zeit, im Hauptquartier des Foot Clans, ist Splinter aufs Äußerste überrascht darüber, dass der Rattenkönig sich ihm wieder zeigt"Monsters, Misfits, and Madmen" #4 und ihm im gleichen Atemzug seine Hilfe anbietet. Der Rattenkönig schlägt vor, dass Splinter seine Söhne zu Hilfe rufen sollte, um sich aus seiner misslichen Lage zu befreien; Splinter aber lehnt es entschieden ab, seine Familie weiter in seine eigenen Probleme hineinzuziehen. Der Rattenkönig erzählt ihm daraufhin von Kitsunes Plan, den Allvater des Pantheons, Den Drachen, wieder auf die Erde zurückzuholen,"Pantheon Family Reunion" #1 was ihm - wie er frei heraus zugibt - trotz seiner eigenen chaotischen Natur gar nicht gefällt. Dann bietet er Splinter noch einmal seine Hilfe an, wenn dieser sich dem Rattenkönig unterwirft; doch Splinter lässt sich nicht darauf ein, und nachdem er die Wand seiner Zelle gründlich untersucht hat, beginnt er auf eine bestimmte Stelle einzuschlagen, und bricht dann schließlich durch. thumb|200px|left|Vertrauen gegen LogikDie restlichen Turtles - Leonardo, Donatello und Michelangelo - haben sich währenddessen zum provisorischen HQ der Earth Protection Force geschlichen,''Macro-Series #4: Raphael'' wo sie durch ein Loch im Kuppeldach mitansehen, wie Metalhead Harold und Libby dazu antreibt, den zerstörten Teleporter"City at War, Part 3" wieder zu rekonstruieren. Allerdings beginnt Metalhead die Geduld zu verlieren, weil er der Ansicht ist, dass die Konstruktion eine Anomalie enthält, und beschuldigt daher seine beiden Gefangenen, die Arbeit absichtlich zu sabotieren. Als Metalhead überschnappt und Harold zum unfreiwilligen Versuchskaninchen für den Teleporter machen will, greift Donatello ein und schafft es, Metalhead in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln. thumb|200px|"Surprise, Sucker!"Metalhead erklärt, dass er vorhat, jenseits der Erde nach weiterem Wissen zu suchen, um sich weiterzuentwickeln (daher die Rekonstruktion des Teleporters); doch die Unsicherheit, die er jetzt fühlt, entstammt Donatellos erster eigener Erfahrung mit einem Teleporter, dass lebende Wesen eine Teleportation im Grunde nicht in ihrem ursprünglichen Körper überleben."Krang War" #4 Während er den Teleporter aktiviert, versucht Donatello Metalhead zu erklären, dass die Existenz von Intelligenz und Empfindungsvermögen mehr enthält, als ein Roboter sich mit purer, gradliniger Logik vorstellen kann. Um seinen Punkt zu unterstreichen, tritt er durch das Portal - und teleportiert sich direkt hinter Metalhead, den er mit einen von Harolds Basteleien (einem "Metal-Buster", speziell für Metalhead gebaut''Macro-Series #1: Donatello'') außer Betrieb setzt. thumb|200px|left|Leonardos PlanAllerdings ist die Anwesenheit der Turtles nicht unbeobachtet geblieben: Eine schwerbewaffnete EPF-Einheit hat sich vor der Tür zum Labor versammelt und warten auf die Ankunft von Bishop und Hun, bevor sie das Gebäude stürmen. Durch die Überwachungssysteme bekommen die Turtles die Anwesenheit ihrer Feinde ihrerseits spitz, und Leonardo fasst schnell einen Plan. Zuerst benutzen sie den Teleporter, um Harold und Libby in Sicherheit zu bringen; dann richtet Donatello das Gerät auf das Hauptquartier des Foot Clans ein, lässt den Teleporter aber weiter laufen, und Michelangelo gibt ihren Freunden die Nachricht, sich alle an jenem Ort zusammenzufinden. Als die EPF-Leute die Halle stürmen, nachdem Hun die Tür aufgebrochen hat, finden sie nur noch den aktivierten Teleporter vor. thumb|200px|Ein Besuch mit einem PlanBeim Foot Clan bekommt Karai derweil einen Überraschungsbesuch von Kitsune, die sich bei ihrer Nachfahrin dafür bedankt, dass ihre Handlungen in Japan"Karai's Path" #1, #2, #3 und #4 und hier in New York ihre eigenen Pläne erheblich erleichtert hat, ehe sie - ohne sich weiter zu erklären - genauso plötzlich wieder verschwindet, wie sie gekommen ist. Gleich darauf platzen Leonardo, Donatello und Michelangelo bei ihr herein, aber nicht um zu kämpfen, sondern um sie davor zu warnen, dass Bishop auf dem Weg hierher ist und dass sie lediglich Splinter und die Kinder aus der Schusslinie bringen wollen. Karai glaubt ihm kein Wort, doch als sie sich umdreht, um sich das Kira no Ken zu greifen, das sie neben dem Thron stehengelassen hat, muss sie entdecken, dass Kitsune es gestohlen hat! thumb|200px|left|Duell auf Leben und TodDirekt im nächsten Augenblick trifft auch die EPF durch das Teleportal im Thronsaal ein und zwingen die Turtles und Karai zum Rückzug. Karai entfernt sich, um den Clan zu alarmieren, und Leonardo stellt sich der EPF, um seinen Brüdern Zeit zu verschaffen, dicht gefolgt von den Foot Ninja, Bebop und Rocksteady, die sich sogleich in den Kampf stürzen. Bishop und Hun schalten daraufhin die Fernsteuerungen der Slash-Klone aus, die dann wie Berserker über ihre Gegner herfallen und den beiden Männern die Gelegenheit gibt, sich auf Leonardo zu konzentrieren. Donatello und Michelangelo finden die Kinder ziemlich rasch, müssen sich dann aber mit Koya und Bludgeon auseinandersetzen; und als Karai zu Splinters Zelle eilt, um ihn zu töten, bevor seine Söhne ihn finden können, ist Splinter bereits verschwunden. thumb|200px|Ein Plan geht auf!So beginnt nun eine Schlacht an mehreren Fronten auszubrechen, an der sich auch Angel, Alopex, Jennika und Casey beteiligen, die gerade noch rechtzeitig eintreffen. Während Angel und Alopex Donatello und Michelangelo unterstützen, treten Casey und Jennika gegen Hun an. Karai indessen macht sich auf die Suche nach Kitsune und findet sie und Ocho schließlich auf dem Dach des Gebäudes, mit dem Kira no Ken in den Händen, und die enthauptete Leiche des Shredders und dessen Helm"Vengeance" #6, TMNT #59 und #60 vor sich auf einem Altar liegend - und bereit, Den Drachen endgültig aus seinem Gefängnis in der Unterwelt zu befreien!''Shredder in Hell'' #5 Trivia *Die Unterredung zwischen Splinter und dem Rattenkönig in der Zelle gleicht in ihren Grundzügen ihrer Begegnung im Mirage Comic "City at War, Part 10". *Unter den versammelten Gangsterbossen im alten Theater erkennt man unter anderem Mama Fratelli aus dem Film [https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Die_Goonies The Goonies], Al Capone, und Bonnie Parker aus dem Film [https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bonnie_und_Clyde_(Film) Bonnie und Clyde]. Neudruckversionen *''City at War, Part II'' (TPB), März 2020 Deutsche Veröffentlichungen Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (IDW) Kategorie:Hauptserie (IDW)